Annoying Attraction
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey's miserable. Who's gonna make him feel better? : Idea from a comic strip. WARNING- Mr. Toffee wont like this. It contains smexy smex smut smut. CAUTION


_An annoying attraction_

_This is based off a boondocks strip i saw not too long ago of _

_Huey and Cindy sitting in class together_

_"Hey Huey, are we friends?"- Cindy_

_"No. But when we get older I will probably conscend to sleep with you," -OMFG Huey_

_was too floored to even remember the rest of the strip _

_so... this is my sick head running with it_

I lost count of how many beers I had. I felt terrible. Jazmine was gone... and I was all alone. I understand why she had to leave. She needed to persue her college education. I just always figured we'd go to the same one. I guess I should have known. Stupid, stupid me.

So now, here I sit on my bar stool, sucking down coronas as though they were made of oxygen.

"Hey playa," Cindy.

"Hey,"

"Bumed about Jazzy?"

I reply by taking a drag on my cigarette, feeling my lungs getting destroyed is enough to make me stop worrying about the pain in my heart. Almost.

"Sucks," she sighs, plopping down at the stool next to me, "What is she? Like... six hours away?"

"Eight," I correct her plainly.

"Well, long distance relationships can work out... ya know... if you both try and keep in tou-"

"She broke up with me," I cut her off, downing the rest of my beer and asking for another from the tender. I feel Cindy's gaze of pity grow.

"I know that feeling..." she mutters, "Your brother cheated on me last week..."

I look at her. I was wondering how long it'd take before she caught on to Riley's permiscousness. Some how, she lost her fake black accent. I preferred her this way, honestly. She actually sounds intelligent.

She swallows her drink and smiles at me. Her thin lips curl back to reveal a set of perfect teeth. I stare her down a bit and we keep drinking. Not healthy, and I don't care. But... something very curious when I stare at her. She's much thinner than Jazmine. Jazmine had a full figure and a tiny waist. Cindy has a thinner... thinner everything. Her tank top is brown and shows off her milky white shoulders. It stops an inch abover her belly button, revealing a rose vine tatoo on her well toned tummy. Her hip huggers are, literally, on her bikini line, her pubic bone visible.

I don't know what happened. Before long, she pulls me onto the dance floor and starts moving with her body in ways I had never seen before. Her leg hiked up on my hip, grinding me and sending emotions never felt before.

Okay, that's a lie. With Jazmine... I usually felt that way.

Especially during our first time together.

But for some reason, the more Cindy moved... the more and more I started to forget all about puffy hair girl... what was her name again?

Cindy some how ended up with her back facing me, her ass over my crotch. My arms draped over her stomach. I couldn't stop. I started to sway with her. Her arm was going over her head and clutching the back of my neck. The other was placed over one of my arms, allowing me to roam my hands wherever the Hell I wished for them to go.

She smelled like sweat... her skin was glistened with it and her hair was so soft... it was... addictive.

I dropped my mouth over her neck and she giggled, followed by a moan.

Dear God... I lost control. I started biting, groping and licking. Almost savagely. She was arching her back and sighing. I could hear her over the blaring music... her mouth reaching my ear to breathe heatedly into it.

When he madness ended, we broke and stared at each other.

I don't know how it happened. There was a taxi involved. We made it to my new apartment, though. We bolted into the place and nearly raced to the bedroom.

We had had enough foreplay at the club. We didn't need any more, as far as I was concerned.

I got her jeans off and my own. I don't know if it was the intoxication or just the natural high I was experiancing from being with her... but I was harder than I had ever been with Jazmine. I pumped into her as hard as I could and she screamed.

Not moaned.

Not wailed.

She _screamed_.

And oh my God... she was tight.

I panted once and reared back to slam into her again. My hands were on her hips so I could keep her still, I was sure she would snap if I didn't hold on.

"Faster!"

The screaming continued the faster and harder I went... and boy did it get faster. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she rolled her head back.

"Huey!" She hollered, a bead of sweat rolled off my brow and dropped on her head. I looked down at her, her blonde hair had fallen almost completely out of her pony tail, it pooled on her pillow, under her head and drapped wildly over her shoulders.

"God..." I cursed, thrusting once more and it happened. I came pretty blantantly inside of her.

Everything after that... went fuzzy black.

ooOOoOooOzomfgOooOoOOoO

When I woke up, I had almost forgot what had happened. But then, I saw the golden hair draped over my shoulder and it all returned like a flash. I jumped up and stared down at her. She was already awake, and looking pretty smug.

"I... we... I-" I started, unsure of what was really going on. I could only hope she didn't expect anything from me after this. I mean... what if she didn't know that it was just an act of misery slash drunkenness? Does she think we're a couple? Does she expect us to do this again?

She sat up and smirked at me, "Don't worry about it, Huey," She told me, placing a kiss on my lips. She seemed to read my mind as she got up and started to get dressed, "I think we did a fabulous job of cheering each other up,"

"So... this..."

"Take it as you will," She pulled up her jeans and leaned in, hovering over me for a bit before she whispered, "I don't really see you in the romantic light, anyway. I used you and you used me,"

"Yeah..." So why do I feel so guilty?

"I could... use you again... if you'd need me to," She told me, a bit shyly. I felt something in me yearn. I wanted her... but... only in a sexual way. Was that... so horrible of me? I mean... she wanted me in that way, also. It seemed pretty damn mutual to me.

"Friends with benefits?"

"More like _acquaintances _with benefits," She corrected, heading for the door, "You fuck better than your brother does, anyway,"

I'm speechless, unable to form a thought. The only stupid thing I can say is, "Aren't you worried about your friendship with Jazmine?"

"Not at all," Cindy shrugged, "_She's_ my friend with benefits,"

"Are you kiddin-!"

She interupted me with laughter, "Call me when you feel lonely again. I'll buy you a beer or two,"

The door shut, and every ounce of dignity I may have had... was gone forever.

And I certainly didn't give a damn.

_OoOOoOooOooOoOo_

_Woah. Im deranged._

_But I think my writers block is gone. _


End file.
